


A Doctor's Hardcore Punishment! ;)

by Candyheart6



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: Anger, Blinds shut, Boobs sucking, Breathing heavily, Doctors, F/M, Fucking against the desk, Hancuffed, Hardcore punishment, Huge Dick, Moaning loudly, Office, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough kiss, Sex, Spreading legs, Teasing nipples, Terrified, Tight wrist holding, Without warning - Freeform, clit licking, covering mouth, cum, pain and pleasure, pissed, punish, pussy, scared, smirking, sofa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 07:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13993431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candyheart6/pseuds/Candyheart6
Summary: Neal was so angry with Leanne that he decided to punish her.





	A Doctor's Hardcore Punishment! ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I love Marcia Gay Harden, as she is one of my favourite actresses. And I love her character as Leanne Rorish. She is amazing! I can't imagine anyone else playing that role apart from her. I think she makes a good couple with all the men in Code Black. I think she makes a perfect couple with Ethan, Neal, Ed and Cole. I wish Ethan's one comes true. I don't know why I always see Leanne in a hot, steamy and rough sex. Anyways, please leave a comment/kudos and ENJOY!!!

Neal was angry with Leanne Rorish, as she didn't once talk to him when she came to work. He ignored the first time thinking she was in a rush that's why she couldn't talk to him. But then she did it again at break, when she was in the coffee room and she saw him. Neal tried to talk to her but she just ignored him. And then he waited for when she goes home to talk to her. And why she keeps ignoring him. He waited and when time came, he grabbed her by the wrist so tightly and took her away somewhere private. He took her to a storage room and asked her "why do you keep ignoring me?" She didn't answer him or even look at him. All she kept saying was "Can you let go of my wrist, you are hurting me." He didn't care, he kept on grabbing onto her wrist even tighter. He heard someone was about to come in, so he hid inside a draw with her. He covered her mouth with one of his hand, so she does not scream for help. And then when they went, Neal took Leanne out of the draw. Then he took her to her office and locked the door and closed the blinds. 

Leanne Rorish was scared of what Neal would do. Neal was pissed and mad at Leanne for ignoring him for no reason. He grabbed both her wrists and handcuffed them. He then grabbed her face and neck roughly, and kissed her. He picked her up and first put her on the sofa. He then dropped all her stuff from the desk and, then came to pick her up and put her on the desk. And then kissed her again. Neal took off her clothes. First her blouse and then her bra. He came closer to her and sucked her boobs. First he teased her and avoided her nipple. He sucked it after teasing her for a couple of minutes. When he did suck it, he made Leanne Rorish moan so loudly. She screamed saying, "FUCKKKK, MMMM,MMM, DAMN," And then he covered her mouth. He found a sellotape in her draw, and he covered her mouth with it. He then went back to his task. 

Leanne was scared and terrified. She knew what was going to happen to her. He then kissed her again. Then he went down past her breasts and came to her jeans. He took them off and then her thongs. He first smelt her pussy and loved it, then he spread her legs even wider. And then slowly came by her pussy and licked her clit. And as soon as he did that. Leanne's face and head arched back. She moaned and screamed so loudly. Screaming, "FUCKKKK...,MMM, ME ......MMMMM.... NEAL....MMMMMM!" She didn't mean for it to come out that loud but it did. Neal smirked, he loved what he saw and enjoyed it even more. Neal then sucked her clit and carried on doing that. Leanne moaned so loudly, and arched her head back in pain and pleasure. She couldn't control her screams and moans from coming out. 

Neal moved on to his next move which was to punish her even more. He grabbed her hair roughly. Then dropped her on her knees. Then he got out his his huge dick. He made her open her mouth and he shoved his dick inside her tight pussy. And fucked her mouth. He did that for a couple of minutes. Then he picked her up and slammed her against the wall. She moaned loudly in pain, saying, "HOLY FUCK!"

Neal then grabbed her wrist tightly and got his huge dick and pushed it inside her ass. It made her moan in pain and pleasure. She swore loudly screaming, "NEAL, MMMMM, FUCKKKKK, YOUUU!" and arched her head back. Neal turned her around and then fucked her roughly, making sure to hit her clit even harder. So she moans even louder. He did that for 2 - 3 minutes and then looked at her. She was all red top to bottom, her chest and body was so red. She was breathing heavily, she couldn't even make out any words properly.

He then whispered in her ear, "see what happens, if you mess with me, you get punished." After he said that he kissed her roughly and grabbed her wrists even tighter, Leanne hissed in pain. Leanne knew it wasn't over yet, she could tell. He then grabbed her and picked her up and took her to her desk and spread her legs even wider. He got his huge dick and without warning, pushed his dick inside of her. And fucked her roughly. Leanne tried to hold on to something to support her. But, the only thing she could grab on to was the desk. So she grabbed onto that as tightly as she could, as he fucked her roughly. He kept on fucking her till he felt satisfied. They both cam inside of each other screaming loudly in pain and pleasure. 

He whispred in her ears and said, "Bitch, if you don't talk to me again starting from tomorrow, then I would punish you even harder and worse then today." After saying that he kissed her on the lips one last time, before he put on his clothes and left her alone in her office. Leanne couldn't believe that Neal did that to her, just because she wasn't talking to him. She made sure that tomorrow she would get her revenge on him. But now she got dressed and left her office, and she went to her house and had a cold shower, while smiling and thinking of a very good revenge for NEAL HUDSON!!


End file.
